Batman Corps
by LucindaGem
Summary: This is the story of what would happen if there was an entire corps of Batmen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Batman, nor do I make a profit from any of the stories that I write.

* * *

Chapter 1-Talking

Batman and Robin were on their day off, talking and relaxing.

"You know, Batman..." Robin said.

"What?" Batman asked.

"I was thinking: the Green Lanterns have an entire corps." Robin replied.

Batman leaned back in his chair.

"So, are you trying to tell me that we should establish a Batman Corps?" Batman asked Robin.

"Well, yeah." Robin said.

"That is an excellent idea, Robin!" Batman proclaimed. "You find 7200 recruits, I will make costumes and power bracelets.

* * *

**Notes: **

I know that Batman does not wear power bracelets, but I just needed something creative for Batman to give to his recruits in chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Mystery Box

Robin walked outside, thinking about how he can make his job of finding 7200 new recruits easier. Unfortunately, he wasn't watching where he was going and tripped over a garbage can, causing it to fall over.

"I should clean up this mess before anyone sees me." Robin said to himself, looking at all the garbage around him.

Robin started picking up the garbage. When he was almost done, he noticed a small, white box lying on the ground.

"I wonder what's inside?" He

thought, picking up the box.

Robin opened the box. Inside was a brand new microphone.

"COOL!" Robin exclaimed, running inside with the microphone.

* * *

**Notes:**

****Batman will give the power bracelets to the recruits in Chapter 3, which I will try to complete in a few hours.


	3. Chapter 3

"Batman! Batman!" Robin shouted eagerly. "Look what I found!"

Batman turned around and looked at Robin.

"That microphone will not help us." He said. "Try on this power bracelet."

Batman handed Robin a power bracelet. Robin put it on and waved his hand around. He began thinking about a giant stereo set that was loud enough for all of Gotham City to hear.

10 seconds later, the stereo set appeared in front of him.

"Now I can test my microphone!" Robin exclaimed joyfully.

"Don't do anything silly." Batman reminded Robin.

"CALLING ALL OF GOTHAM CITY! THIS IS AN URGENT NOTICE." Robin screamed into the microphone. "EVERYONE WHO WANTS TO BECOME A BATMAN, REPORT TO WAYNE MANOR IMMEDIATELY. I REPEAT, ALL OF GOTHAM CITY REPORT TO WAYNE MANOR IMMEDIATELY!"

"ROBIN!" Batman said angrily.

"Sorry Batman. I couldn't help it. I just had to." Robin replied.

"You're fired!" Batman shouted.

Robin hung his head in shame.

"Okay, you're not fired anymore..." Batman said.

5 minutes later, all of Gotham City came charging into the room.

"WE WANT TO BECOME BATMEN!" They protested.

"Okay, Okay, OKAY!" Robin said, frantically throwing power bracelets and costumes at everybody.

When everyone finally left, Robin fainted from exhaustion.

"Happy, Robin?" Batman asked sternly.

"Yes." Robin replied.

"Good. Now we can get back to our day off." Batman said.

* * *

**Notes: **

Sorry I took so long to publish Chapter 3. I had some other things to do and writing it took longer than I thought it would.


	4. Chapter 4

Batman and Robin were back on their day off. Batman was sleeping, and Robin was thinking.

"Batman." Robin said, pinching Batman's cheek. "Wake up!"

Batman did not wake up so Robin gave him a hard push.

"Batmaaaaan! Your house is on fire!" He screamed.

Batman rolled off the sofa and started to panic.

"Where's the fire?!" Batman asked Robin, trying to keep calm.

"Now that I have your attention, I can finally tell you that the Green Lanterns have guardians." Robin proclaimed happily.

"Robin! DO NOT do that to me again." Batman shouted. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, Batman. But we need guardians for the Batman Corps." Robin said.

"We can be the guardians for the Batman Corps." Batman suggested.

"But we also need a secondary decision-making committee!" Robin said. "The Green Lanterns have Alpha-Lanterns. Can't we have Alpha-Batmen?"

"I'll consider that." Batman replied, getting back onto the sofa.


	5. Chapter 5

"Batman, I'll make a deal with you." Robin said. "If you let me get some Alpha-Batmen for our Batman corps, then I will let you have your day off."

Batman got up and looked sternly at Robin.

"I will accept that deal, but only if you promise to let me have my day off." he said. "And no more silly shenanigans. Only wake me up if there is a real fire."

"Yes Batman, I promise." Robin replied.

"Okay then, you go find 6 Batmen to do the job." Batman said.

"Can you be one of them?" Robin asked.

"NO." Batman replied angrily. "I want you to find 6 OTHER Batmen, not including me!"

"Okay, Batman." Robin said sadly, walking outside.

Robin began wandering around, looking for Batmen.

Suddenly, Penguin appeared out of nowhere in front of Robin.

"Hey, little boy." He said. "I saw 20 Batmen hanging out around here earlier today."

"Where are they?" Robin asked.

" I captured them, and I'm only bringing them back if you give me all your money!" Penguin replied.

"Okay!" Robin replied enthusiastically, giving his wallet to Penguin.

Penguin ran off excitedly, laughing at Robin.

"WAIT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO..." Robin shouted.


	6. Chapter 6- Final Chapter

15 minutes later...

"Batman!" Robin cried.

"What is it now?" Batman replied, annoyed.

"Some random guy outside stole my wallet!" Robin said sadly.

"Not my problem!" Batman said, turning over.

"BATMAN!" Robin shouted. "We need Alpha-Batmen for our Batman Corps, remember?"

"I don't care about this stupid 'Batman Corps' idea of yours!" Batman snapped. "I just want a chance to rest and relax on my day off, but you keep bothering me! And besides, what gave you the idea to have a Batman Corps, anyway?"

"The Green Lanterns are cool. Super Cool. I want to be just like them!" Robin exclaimed happily.

"You had better forget about the Green Lanterns, because you're Robin." Batman sneered.

"NO!" Robin replied furiously.

"I never liked your Batman Corps idea anyway." Batman said calmly.

"SHUT UP, BATMAN!" Robin shouted. "I QUIT!"

"Fine by me." Batman said.

"GOODBYE BATMAN. I'M GOING TO JOIN THE GREEN LANTERNS!" Robin said, flying away.

"Goodbye Robin. I'll miss you." Batman said, crying.

Batman got up and looked out the window.

"I'll just have to find a new Robin…" he sighed.

THE END

Please review this story, I would really appreciate it!

* * *

**Notes: **

****Sometime later I will probably be writing a story about Robin joining the Green Lantern Corps.


End file.
